kyuhyuk oneshot series
by de hyuk1015
Summary: This is a collections of kyuhyuk oneshots from de hyuk1015.. 6th story "trust" hyukjae mempercayakan hidupnya kepada orang asing yang baru di temui..
1. consultation

**Consultation..**

**.**

**.**

**"Kyuhyun-ssi, anda bisa menceritakan apa yang anda rasakan.."**

"_Aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Perasaan ini muncul sejak pertama aku melihatnya. perasaan tak ingin jauh darinya, aku tak ingin kehilangannya aku ingin selalu di sampingnya, aku memuja semua yang dia miliki. Tapi aku tak berani mengatakan ini padanya._

_Aku selalu salah tingkah jika berada di sampingnya dan kadang aku selalu bersikap dingin untuk menutupi perasaanku karena aku takut dia menyadari aku menyukainya. Dia memang selalu baik untukku, tapi aku tak menganggap ini sebagai tanda dia menyukaiku. Dia selalu baik kepada semua orang._

_Dia memang sangat cantik, semua laki-laki ingin menjadi pacarnya, tapi aku heran dengannya, dia tak pernah punya pacar sekalipun. Aku curiga dia sedang menyukai seseorang. Aku pernah tak sengaja melihatnya menulis di buku diarynya. My Prince. Oh my gosh, aku ingin tahu siapa pangerannya itu, lelaki mana yang beruntung mendapatka hatinya._"

**"Kalau begitu, cepat nyatakan cintamu!"**

"_Aku takut dia menolakku. Jika dia menolakku, aku akan kehilangannya. Dia tak akan mau berteman denganku lagi._"

**"Jika kamu tak mencobanya, kamu tak akan pernah tau hasilnya. Dalam hidup, kita harus berani mengambil sebuah resiko. Walau hasilnya tak sesuai dengan harapan, tapi setidaknya kita sudah mencoba dan tak hidup dalam penyesalan."**

"_Tapi rasa takutku lebih besar, aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Bagaimana jika dia tak menyukaiku? Bagaimana jika dia ternyata sudah punya lelaki idaman lain? bagaimana jika aku bukan tipenya_."

**"Bagaimana jika ternyata dia menyukaimu juga? Kamu akan kehilangannya jika kamu tak bertindak."**

"_lalu aku harus bagaimana?_"

**"Nyatakan perasaanmu!"**

"_Jika dia menolakku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Resikonya terlalu berat!_"

**"Kyuhyun-ssi, seberapa besar kamu mencintainya?"**

"_Tak ada kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan besarnya cintaku padanya._"

**"Darimana kamu yakin jika kamu sangat mencintainya?"**

"_Karena aku tak pernah bisa melupakannya. Ketika aku melihatnya aku tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Ketika aku berada di sampingnya, aku tak bisa mengontrol pikiranku. Hanya dengan memandangnya asaja membuat jantungku berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya aku takut aku akan mati karena jantungku tak bisa menahannya lagi._"

**"Kalau begitu nyatakan cintamu, cho kyuhyun!"**

"_Aku takut dia menolaknya!_"

**"Dia tak akan menolaknya!"**

"_Darimana kamu tahu? Kamu tak tahu dia siapa!_"

**"Karena aku tak akan menolakmu! Oh my god, aku harus sampai kapan menunggumu menyatakan cintamu padaku?"**

"_b-bagaimana k-kamu tahu?_"

**"Aku memang bodoh, kyu! Tapi aku tak sebodoh itu! wanita yang menjadi temanmu hanya aku! Kamu tak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun! Aku tak mengira kamu begitu bodoh untuk hal yang seperti ini, dimana otak jeniusmu yang selalu kamu banggakan?"**

"_s-sejak kapan kamu mengetahuinya?_"

**"Semenjak kamu bilang kepada changmin, jika kamu menyukai Lee Eunhyuk!"**

"_k-kamu mendengarnya? Kamu menguping!_"

**"Ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum, Kyu.. oh, my, kamu membuatku gemas kyu!"**

"_Mmh.. hyuk,_,"

**"Apa?!"**

"_Apa, a-apa, a-apa ka-kamu, sedang dalam periodmu?_"

**"Cho kyuhyun!"**

"_Relax babe.. Lee Eunhyuk! apa kamu mau menjadi istriku?!_"

**"huh? I Do, kyu.. I DO!"**

* * *

_siyuuuuu.._


	2. savior and troblemaker

**Savior and troublemaker**..

* * *

.

"sial!" hyukjae membawa kakinya untuk berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Bel sekolah tanda pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya hyukjae terlambat, mendapatkan detensi karena terlambat pun bukan hal yang baru. Sifatnya yang susah untuk dibangunkan, itu yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

Lee hyukjae, siswa kelas tiga di SM High School. Sifatnya yang pendiam dan selalu menarik diri membuatnya tak terlalu mempunyai banyak teman. tapi prestasinya di sekolah dalam bidang akademik membuatnya menjadi kesayangan guru-guru.

Namun, walau dia disukai guru-gurunya, saat dia terlambat, dia tak pernah mendapatkan keistimewaan untuk terlepas dari detensi atau mendapatkan keringanan. Disiplin tetaplah disiplin.

"ckckck.. lihat siapa yang baru datang" lelaki tinggi dengan kulit putih pucatnya, tiba-tiba menghalangi hyukjae. Hyukjae tak menyadari kehadiran lelaki tinggi itu, dia tak sempat mengerem kakinya, dan menabraknya.

"m-mian" lutut hyukjae langsung lemas setelah melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya. Cho kyuhyun, si troublemaker.

"datang terlambat, huh?" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada mengejeknya, dia menyimpan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya. Hyukjae mengangguk. Kini hyukjae merasa memandangi lantai adalah pemandangan paling menarik.

"apa kamu ingin bersenang-senang?" kyuhyun menyeringai. Hyukjae diam saja, dia masih memandang lantai.

"kamu tak sopan, apa orang tuamu tak mengajarimu, ketika orang berbicara, lihat mukanya!" bentak kyuhyun, dia tak pernah bisa menahan emosinya, sifatnya yang temperamental inilah yang ditakuti oleh teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju hyukjae, dan membuat hyukjae melihatnya.

'good, hyukjae, kamu sudah membuat dia marah, bersiap untuk menerima yang lebih buruk'

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan siap untuk meninju hyukjae. Hyukjae menutup matanya dan mempersiapkan diri menerima rasa sakit yang akan dia dapatkan dari kyuhyun.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik..

5 detik..

Tak ada. Rasa sakit itu tak ada. Hyukjae tak merasakan apapun. Hyukjae sedikit membuka matanya untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi, apa kyuhyun sudah pergi?

Tidak. Kyuhyun masih memegang kerahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Hyukjae memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya, memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Oh, my, Lee Donghae, guru olahraga, sedang menyelamatkan hyukjae. Dia memegang tangan kyuhyun mencegah kyuhyun untuk memukulnya.

'ah, my savior' hyukjae tersenyum.

.

Bell istirahat pertama berdering..

Hyukjae memberekan alat tulisnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dia bergegas keluar, menuju kantin. Perutnya sudah protes untuk di isi. Kebiasaannya untuk bangun kesiangan, membuat hyukjae selalu melewatkan sarapannya.

"hyukjae-ssi" suara seorang wanita memanggil hyukjae dari belakang. Hyukjae membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang wanita sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"sunmi-ssi" hyukjae memanggil wanita itu. sunmi tersenyum. Sunmi adalah primadonna sekolah, banyak yang ingin menjadikannya sebagi kekasihnya, tapi sunmi hanya menyukai seorang lelaki, tak lain, si troublemaker, cho kyuhyun.

"aku ada perlu dengan kamu, bisakah kita bicara?" tanya sunmi ramah, hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya ragu. Dia merasa heran karena ini baru pertama kalinya sunmi berbicara dengannya.

"tapi kita bicaranya tidak disini" sunmi mengajak hyukjae untuk mengikutinya, hyukjae berjalan di belakang sunmi sambil menundukan kepalanya, karena setiap siswa melihat ke arahnya. Bukan hyukjae saja yang merasa aneh tapi yang lainnya juga.

Saat di lorong yang jarang dilewati oleh siswa, sunmi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap hyukjae.

"hyukjae-ssi" panggil sunmi, hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya.

Sunmi mendorong tubuh hyukjae ke dinding, hyukjae meringis karena punggungnya yang cukup terbentur keras ke dinding.

"a-ada apa, sunmi-ssi?" tanya hyukjae, masih kaget dengan apa yang diterimanya.

"masih tanya kenapa?" sunmi membentak hyukjae. Imagenya yang manis, hilang sudah. Hyukjae tak bertanya lagi walau dia masih penasaran kenapa dia diperlakukan seperti ini.

"dasar bodoh! Kyuhyun mendapatkan detensi karenamu. Seharusnya kamu terkena hukuman juga karena sudah datang terlambat!" sunmi hampir berteriak.

Sunmi menampar hyukjae. "ini hukumanmu karena sudah membuat kyuhyun dihukum! Dan ini" sunmi ingin menampar hyukjae tapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

Siapa penyelamat selanjutnya? Oh, no, bukan penyelamat yang datang, masalah yang lebih besar datang.

"k-kyuhyun" sunmi mendadak bersikap manis lagi, hyukjae memutar bola matanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"sunmin-ssi, sedang apa disini?" tanya kyuhyun dingin, dia melepaskan tangan sunmi dengan kasar.

"aku sedang mengobrol dengan hyukjae-ssi, aku sedang ada perlu dengannya. Benarkan hyukjae-ssi?" sunmi tersenyum lagi, dan menatap hyukjae dengan tatapan intimidasinya.

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan.

"ku dengar, kamu ingin menjadi pahlawan karena membelaku" ucap kyuhyun, masih terlihat dingin.

"dia sudah membuatmu di hukum" sunmi membela dirinya karena sudah tak mengkin dia untuk berbohong lagi.

"aku tak perlu dibela oleh wanita sepertimu! Kamu tahu, aku paling benci dengan wanita sepertimu! Bersembunyi dibalik make up tebalmu! Kamu tersenyum manis, namun iblis bersembunyi dibaliknya!" teriakan kyuhyun menggema di lorong dan membuat para siswa berkumpul ingin menyaksikan apa yang sedang diperbuat oleh si troublemaker.

"aku hanya mencoba membantumu membalaskan dendamu, itu saja, kyuhyun ah" ucap sunmi dibuat semanis mungkin.

"aku bukan pria lemah yang harus dibantu oleh wanita sepertimu untuk membalaskan dendamku! Ini urusanku dengannya! Dan dengarkan untuk kalian semua! Mulai sekarang hyukjae adalah pembantuku, jangan ada yang berani mendekatinya jika tak ingin berurusan denganku" teriak kyuhyun lantang. Semua siswa memandang kaget, termasuk hyukjae. Sunmi langsung lari sambil menahan tangisnya.

'kasian hyukjae, dia akan menderita'

'ini hukumannya karena sudah membuat kyuhyun marah'

'semoga dia tak mati muda'

'apa yang akan dilakukan kyuhyun kepada hyukjae?'

Para siswa sibuk berbisik hingga seorang guru datang membubarkan kerumunan.

"ada apa ini? Ah, kyuhyun-ssi, sekarang apalagi yang kamu perbuat?" tanya seorang pria dengan postur tinggi.

'ah, my savior' hyukjae tersenyum lega.

"tidak ada, siwon sonsaengnim. Aku hanya sedang mengajak hyukjae untuk ke kantin" kyuhyun mengalungkan tangan kanannya di leher hyukjae. "benarkan hyukki?"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengajak hyukjae untuk tersenyum. Hyukjae memaksakan senyumnya dan mengangguk.

"kalian sangat akrab. Hyukjae-ssi, kyuhyun-ssi, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu"siwon pun pergi.

'ah, my savior, ku mohon jangan pergi' hyukjae hanya bisa berteriak di dalam pikirannya ketika melihat siwon meninggalkannya.

"ikut aku" kyuhyun menarik tangan hyukjae secara paksa.

.

"belikan aku makanan. Aku tak suka makanan manis" kyuhyun mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya pada hyukjae.

"kamu suka apa?"

"apapun, asal jangan manis" jawab kyuhyun dingin.

.

Setiap hari hyukjae mengikuti kyuhyun, kemana pun kyuhyun pergi, hyukjae ada di belakangnya. Kini tak ada lagi berani yang mengganggunya.

Hyukjae pun tak pernah kesiangan lagi. Kyuhyun setiap pagi akan menjemputnya secara paksa jika telponnya tak hyukjae angkat. Sekali waktu hyukjae pernah mengabaikan telpon kyuhyun, tak lama setelah teleponnya tak diangkat, kyuhyun datang ke rumah hyukjae dan menyeretnya keluar dan membawanya ke sekolah dengan _ducati _kyuhyun dan masih mengenakan piyamanya.

"apa kamu sudah gila! Membiarkanku ke sekolah dengan mengenakan piyamaku? Apa kamu ingin mempermalukanku?"

"aku tak sejahat itu" kyuhyun mengeluarkan seragam dari tasnya dan melemparnya ke muka hyukjae. "pakai ini"

"punya siapa ini? Ini kan punyamu? Ini kebesaran!" hyukjae mencium seragamnya dan memastikan parfum kyuhyun tercium dari seragam itu. dia menciumnya beberapa kali untuk memastikan.

"cepat ganti!" teriak kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah toilet.

"mmh, kyuhyun" panggil hyukjae malu-malu.

"apa kamu membawa sikat dan pasta gigi?"

"kau pikir aku baby sittermu, huh?!" teriak kyuhyun lagi. Hyukjae cemberut dan menghentakkan kakinya kakinya. Kemudian pergi ke toilet untuk mengganti bajunya.

'he is my savior. Dia membuatku tak di ganggu lagi dan kini justru mereka menghindariku. Dia juga yang menyelematkanku dari hukuman ketika aku terlambat. Dan kini ku yakin, aku tak akan terlambat lagi karena aku tak mau dia menyeretku ke sekolah masih dengan piyamaku. Dia penyelamatku yang sesungguhnya'

"aaaaaahh, cho kyuhyuuuuuun" hyukjae berlari mendekati kyuhyun dengan pakaian yang sedikit kebesaran.

"tasku? Bukuku? Pekerjaan rumahku? Tugas-tugasku? Aku harus mengumpulkannya hari ini!"

"itu masalahmu,bukan masalahku" ucap kyuhyun dingin meninggalkan hyukjae.

'ku tarik lagi ucapanku! Dia bukan penyelamatku! Dia masih si pembuat onar!'

.

.

The End..

.

* * *

Sorry, klo banyak typo n kesalahan lainnya..

Siyuuuuuuuu…


	3. i'm yours

**i'm yours**

**.**

"hyukki, dimana kau?" sungmin membuka pintu rumah hyukjae dengan tergesa-gesa, menerobos masuk. mencari hyukjae ke setiap ruangan. "hyukki, hyukki" sungmin terus memanggil-manggil hyukjae.

"ada apa hyung?" hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi, dia berjalan menghampiri sungmin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"cepat ikut aku" sungmin menarik tangan hyukjae dan menyeretnya keluar rumah. hyukjae melemparkan handuk ke sembarang tempat.

"ah, hyung, kita mau kemana? aku harus ganti pakaianku dulu" karena saat itu hyukjae hanya mengenakan sweatpant dan kaos.

"tak ada waktu" sungmin membukakan pintu mobil untuk hyukjae dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"hyung, kita mau kemana?" hyukjae mulai kehilangan kesabarannya, karena semenjak berada di dalam mobil sungmin tidak mengatakan apapun.

.

"hyung, bukannya ini kampus kyu? apa kyu sedang di kampus? aku harus menghubunginya" hyukjae mencari handphonenya namun tersadar jika dia tak membawanya.

"hyukki" muka sungmin mendadak serius.

"hmm"

"kyu"

"ada apa dengan dia?"

"kyu"

"kenapa dia?"

"dia"

"hyung, ku mohon, dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"hyung harap, kamu bisa menerima ini semua"

"hyung! ada apa dengan dia? apa dia selingkuh?"

"dia"

"hyung!" namun sungmin tak bicara lagi. hyukjae langsung membuka pintu mobil dan mencari kyuhyun. dia berjalan menuju lapangan sepak bola kampus, karena kyuhyun, setiap hari minggu selalu latihan sepak bola bersama teman-temannya.

"dasar bodoh, mudah sekali kau kukerjai hyukki" sungmin tertawa evil.

saat sampai di lapangan, dia melihat beberapa orang yang dia kenal, kyuhyun pernah mengajak hyukjae untuk melihatnya latihan dan mengenalkan beberapa teman kyuhyun pada hyukjae.

"jonghyun, dimana kyu?" karena tak melihat sosok kekasihnya, hyukjae akhirnya bertanya pada jonghyun, salah satu sahabat kyuhyun.

"tadi dia ada, tapi aku tak tahu sekarang dia dimana" jonghyun ikut mencari kyuhyun. "changmin" teriak jonghyun, orang yang dipanggil menengokkan kepalanya. "kau lihat kyu?" changmin menghampiri jonghyun dan hyukjae.

"hai hyuk, sudah lama kamu tak ke sini. ah, kamu pasti mencari kyu, tadi ku lihat dia sedang mengobrol dengan victoria"

"apa?" hyukjae berteriak ketika mendengar nama victoria, yang tak lain mantan kyuhyun saat kyuhyun masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

"huu, chill out. kau tahu kyuhyun tak mungkin berpaling darimu" jonghyun spontan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menenangkan hyukjae.

"sekarang dimana mereka? aku pinjam handphonemu" hyukjae menadahkan tangannya.

"dia tak membawa handphonenya, lihat tasnya masih di sini" changmin menunjuk tas kyuhyun.

"lalu sekarang dia kemana?" hyukjae menghentakkan kakinya, matanya mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"oh, my, ku mohon jangan nangis, kalau kyu melihat kamu nangis, dia pasti menyalahkan kita" changmin dan jonghyun mengusap-usap punggung hyukjae. mereka berteman dengan kyuhyun sudah lama, dan mereka tahu, hyukjae adalah harta karunnya yang paling berharga, siapa yang membuat hyukjae menangis, bersiaplah menerima resikonya.

"mungkin dia" jonghyun berpikir, kira-kira kyuhyun sekarang dimana, "ruang ganti, mungkin kyu sedang di ruang ganti" changmin langsung menunjuk ke arah ruang ganti dan mengajak hyukjae untuk ke ruang ganti.

hyukjae langsung berhenti saat melihat kyuhyun keluar dari ruang ganti bersama seorang wanita yang tak dia kenal. wanita itu melambaikan tangannya pada kyuhyun dan berteriak "hari jumat jam10, jangan telat"

"jessica, sedang apa dia?" gumam changmin, dan hyukjae mendengarnya. dia langsung berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun, namun jessica sudah pergi.

"hi, baby hyukki" kyuhyun tersenyum lebar ketika melihat hyukjae berjalan ke arahnya dan merentangkan tangannya, siap untuk memeluk hyukjae.

"jangan panggil aku baby" kyuhyun melihat aura hitam dari hyukjae, dan merasakan firasat buruk.

"siapa dia?"

"uhm, dia jessica" kyuhyun terlihat gugup.

"kau gugup, apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"aku tak gugup"

"apa hubunganmu dengan dia? ku dengar tadi kau bertemu dengan victoria" hyukjae menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap tajam kyuhyun, mengintimidasi. "dan kau ingin berkencan dengannya huh?"

"tidak" sangkal kyuhyun "aku panitia dies natalis, dia memberitahuku kapan rapat"

"kenapa tak lewat pesan saja, itu lebih praktis" ucap hyukjae ketus. "dan apa yang kalian lakukan berdua di dalam hah?"

"tenang baby"

"jangan panggil aku baby!"

"ok.. ok.. hyukki, dengarkan penjelasanku"

"apa penjelasanmu? kalau penjelasanmu tak masuk akal, kita putus"

"uh, baby, jangan bilang seperti itu, kau hidupku, aku tak bisa berpisah darimu"

"kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku"

"baik, dengarkan aku, jangan potong omonganku"

"apa? jadi kau marah denganku huh?"

"baby, aku yang salah, dengarkan aku"

"cepat bilang, jangan banyak basa-basi"

"dari tadi aku sudah mau menjelaskan tapi kau potong terus"

"kyu!" hyukjae menghentakkan kakinya dan hendak pergi, tapi kyuhyun menahannya. "baby, baby, tunggu, dengarkan aku dulu"

"aku dengarkan"

"kau tahu, jessica beberapa hari kemarin, berpacaran dengan siwon, dan siwon ada di dalam ruang ganti, sekarang dia sedang mandi, jika kamu ingin melihatnya kau harus tunggi dia selesai mandi. jadi, aku di dalam ruang ganti tak berduaan dengannya"

"lalu kau di dalam sedang apa?"

"aku.. aku.."

"kau sedang apa?" hyukjae menaikkan suaranya lagi.

"aku ke kamar mandi"

"mau apa kau ke kamar mandi?"

"memangnya ke kamar mandi mau ngapain lagi hyukki?"

"kyu!" hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya.

"dan victoria, kita hanya mengobrol biasa, aku yakinkan, aku tak ada perasaan apapun padanya. aku hanya mencintaimu hyukki"

"cheesy"

"mungkin ini terdengar cheesy, tapi ini perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, aku selalu mencintaimu"

"baiklah, kau ku maafkan"

"terima kasih baby" kyuhyun mengecup bibir hyukjae. "kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?"

"huh? oh, tadi sungmin hyung langsung menarikku tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk berganti pakaian. memangnya kenapa?"

"kau tak ingat, kemarin aku mengajakmu makan malam, aku latihan sampai malam, jadi aku tak mungkin menjemputmu, jadi aku meminta sungmin hyung untuk menjemputmu dan membawamu ke sini"

"jadi bagaimana? apa aku harus pulang dulu?" hyukjae panik, dia tak ingat dengan makan malam.

"tak usah, kau masih terlihat keren dengan penampilanmu yang sekarang"

"cheesy"

"jika semua pujian yang ku berikan terdengar cheesy bagimu, maka setiap hari kau akan mendengar cheesy things dari mulutku"

hyukjae dan kyuhyun tertawa. kyuhyun mengajak hyukjae kembali ke lapangan, kyuhyun merangkul pinggang hyukjae dan terus berbicara sambil berbisik. hyukjae tersipu malu dengan rayuan-rayuan yang diberikan kyuhyun, kadang dia tertawa geli karena pujian-pujian yang diberikan kyuhyun.

.

"haaah, tadi bertengkar, sekarang PDA" jonghyun mendesah.

"kyu memang hebat, bisa mengatasi moody hyukki" changmin.

.

the end


	4. believe

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan senyum di wajahnya. "good morning, hyukki"

Kyuhyun menyibakkan selimutnya perlahan, dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap pergi ke kantor. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk 2 orang dan bergegas ke kantor. "hyukki, aku berangkat" teriak kyuhyun sebelum menutup pintu apartemennya.

"selamat pagi" setiap orang memberi salam ketika bertemu dengan kyuhyun, dia tersenyum dan menundukan kepalanya. Setiap hari wajahnya selalu ceria. Hyukjae yang merubahnya, kini tak ada lagi kyuhyun yang dingin.

Kyuhyun menaruh kopernya di meja, mengambil handphonenya dan mengirim pesan.

_**Baby, aku sudah sampai di kantor. Wish me luck,, I love you..**_

.

"Jessica-ssi, tolong pesankan bunga untukku" kyuhyun berbicara dengan sekertarisnya.

"seperti biasa mister?" Jessica tersenyum.

"ya, aku ingin sebelum saya pulang, bunga itu harus sudah ada di tangan saya"

"baik mister" Jessica mengangkat telponnya dan memesan kan bunga lily, bunga favorite hyukjae.

.

"selamat sore, kyuhyun-ssi, sudah lama kita tak berjumpa" kyuhyun berjabat tangan dengan siwon.

"hampir satu tahun kita tak berjumpa. Tak heran untuk seorang choi siwon, kau pasti susah meluangkan waktumu diantara jadwal padatmu" kyuhyun tertawa. "bagaimana soohyun, bagaimana kabarnya?"

"istriku baik. Ah, kyuhyun-ssi, aku turut berduka cita. Aku tak mengira hyukjae akan pergi secepat ini. Aku ikut merasa kehilangannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan belasungkawa dari rekan-rekan kerjanya. Dia mengerti, mereka hanya mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"terima kasih, siwon-ssi. Aku juga tak pernah berharap bisa kehilangannya secepat ini. Tuhan lebih menyayanginya, dia mengambil hyukjae untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya."

"aku tak menyangka hyukjae-ssi menderita kanker. Setiap aku bertemu dengannya dia selalu ceria"

"dia tak bisa melihat orang lain sedih karenanya." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, teringat hyukjae yang selalu tersenyum padanya.

"kau pasti sangat kehilangannya" kyuhyun menggeleng.

"saat pertama aku menyadari dia pergi, aku sangat merasa kehilangan dirinya. tapi seiring waktu berlalu, aku merasa dia selalu berada di sampingku. Ketika ku membuka mataku, aku selalu melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Aku selalu merasakan kehadirannya di sekitarku. Kenangan kita bersama, membuatku merasakannya. Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi ini caraku menghadapi hidup tanpa dia di sampingku"

.

Kyuhyun mengambil bunga yang dia simpan di kursi penumpang. Dia keluar dari mobil dan menuju makam hyukjae.

"selamat sore hyukjae" kyuhyun menyimpan bunganya di atas batu nisan bertuliskan nama orang yang sangat di cintainya. "hari ini aku bertemu dengan siwon, dia sangat kehilanganmu. Kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu dengannya, kau terus memujinya dan kita bertengkar karena hal itu"

Kyuhyun menceritakan bagaimana harinya, kadang dia menceritakan tentang kenangan mereka.

.

Kyuhyun tak pernah menganggap hyukjae telah pergi meninggalkannya, karena dalam dunianya hyukjae selalu di sampingnya. Hanya dengan membayangkan hyukjae berada di sampingnya, hal itu bisa membuat kyuhyun lebih kuat untuk menjalani harinya.

Kenangannya bersama hyukjae, tak membuatnya semakin jatuh. Justru kyuhyun menikmati semua itu. dia percaya, hyukjae selalu berada di sampingnya,,,

.

.

The end..

.

.

Sorry, kalau ceritanya pasaran.. ^^


	5. i dont like

**i dont like**

.

EH: "aku paling tidak suka dengan kata Goodbye atau selamat tinggal"

KH: "kenapa?"

EH: "aku tak suka dengan perpisahan. Saat seseorang akan pergi, dia selalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan tak pernah bertemu lagi. Aku juga tak suka melihat punggung seseorang karena sebelum seseorang pergi meninggalkan kita, yang terakhir terlihat adalah punggungnya. Aku lebih suka mengucapkan see you dibandingkan dengan goodbye"

KH: "setiap pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan, hyuki, itu adalah hal yang wajar. Awalnya mungkin akan menyakitkan, as time goes on, semua akan berlalu"

EH: "aku tahu, tapi aku tak suka. Apalagi saat kau pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang paling kau cintai."

KH: "tapi kita selalu marah saat orang tak mengucapkan perpisahan sebelum mereka pergi. Kita selalu mengadakan acara perpisahan saat seseorang akan berpisah dengan kita untuk mendapatkan kenangan terakhir yang berkesan. perpisahan hal yang sering terjadi. Namun di saat berpisah dengan seseorang yang mendapat tempat di hati kita, itu memang menyakitkan"

EH: "aku tak suka perpisahan,, Kyu, apa kita akan berpisah? "

KH: "hmm,, aku tak bisa memastikan. Di saat diantara kita tidak ada cinta, mungkin kita akan saling melupakan. Mungkin aku butuh bantuanmu"

EH: "mmh?"

KH: "ingatkan aku saat cinta itu tak ada lagi, ingatkan aku karena aku sudah berjanji untuk menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu"

EH: "kalau begitu, kau juga harus ingatkan aku juga. Buat aku untuk selalu jatuh cinta padamu kyu"

KH: "kalau begitu aku harus belajar padamu, karena setiap hari kau tak pernah gagal untuk membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu"

EH: *blush

.

* * *

! #$%^&*()

saya gak tau nulis apaan dah ini,, brasa lebay, hha..

tapi ini alasan dibalik saya selalu nulis 'siyuuu'..

but, did u know that _separation_ is really really common? *ngaca


	6. trust

Di dinginnya malam, di atas atap sebuah gedung, berdiri seorang pemuda. Mukanya kusut, lingkaran hitam melingkar di bawah matanya, rambutnya acak-acakkan, matanya menatap kosong ke bawah. Tak dia sadari, ada orang lain yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"hei, kau eunhyuk kan dari HRD kan? aku Kyuhyun, aku juga salah satu pegawai di sini" Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menghampiri eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tak bergerak. Matanya masih menatap kosong ke bawah.

"kau mau bunuh diri?" kini Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di samping eunhyuk. "ini mungkin option yang sangat bagus untuk bunuh diri, pertama kau akan jatuh dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya terbang. Lalu kau akan jatuh menghantam kerasnya aspal, minimal kepalamu akan pecah dan beberapa tulangmu akan patah, tapi tenang saja, mungkin rasa sakitnya hanya akan kau rasakan beberapa detik, karena nyawamu sudah melayang." Ucap Kyuhyun, si stoical.

"aku tak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi aku hanya kasihan dengan orang-orang yang menyayangimu, orang-orang yang akan kehilanganmu ketika kau pergi. Jika kau tak merasa kau punya orang-orang seperti itu, aku mungkin bisa yakinkan, kau hanya tak mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Aku yakinkan, kau tak sendiri. Jika kau mau, aku bisa menemanimu menghadapi masalahmu" Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, walau eunhyuk tak merespon. Eunhyuk mengacuhkan Kyuhyun, dia sedikit memajukan kakinya, hingga ujung jarinya segaris dengan ujung gedung.

"jika kau ingin aku menemanimu untuk terjun ke bawah, mungkin bisa ku pikirkan, tapi aku tak ingin mengecewakan orang-orang di sekitarku dan orang-orang yang menyayangiku, aku tak ingin mereka kecewa denganku. Dan aku tak ingin mati bodoh, orang-orang akan menertawakan kematianku" Kyuhyun menengokkan kepalanya, tersenyum ketika melihat eunhyuk tak lagi melihat kebawah melainkan melihat ke arahnya.

"aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik" wajah eunhyuk tak bisa diartikan, tapi Kyuhyun tersenyum kepadanya, memastikan semua perkataannya bisa dipetanggung jawabkan.

Eunhyuk turun dari pembatas gedung dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan mengikutinya.

Masih dalam diamnya, eunhyuk berjalan sedikit gontai, semangat hidupnya hampir tak ada. Dia menuruni tangga darurat gedung, memegang pembatas tangga seolah hidupnya bergantung padanya. Hingga akhirnya kakinya menyerah tak ingin berjalan lagi. Eunhyuk duduk di salah satu anak tangga dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding.

Kyuhyun yang daritadi mengikutinya, duduk di samping eunhyuk. Kyuhyun membiarkan eunhyuk untuk tetap dalam dunianya. Dia mengambil tangan eunhyuk yang terkulai lemas dan menggenggamnya. Eunhyuk perlahan melihat Kyuhyun.

"aku bisa meminjamkan punggungku kalau kau ingin menangis atau kau bisa menggunakan bahuku jika kau ingin bersandar. Dan aku akan mendengarkan keluh kesahmu" ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Eunhyuk kembali menatap Kyuhyun kemudian dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin mengencangkan genggamannya.

"kenapa kau peduli denganku?" suara eunhyuk parau, entah karena sedang menahan tangisnya atau karena dia sudah lama tak berbicara.

"aku tak harus punya alasan untuk berteman dengan siapapun. Sekarang kau temanku, jadi aku peduli denganmu"

"kau tak mengenalku" eunhyuk memberikan pernyataan.

"belum, aku belum mengenalmu"

Keduanya kembali terdiam, eunhyuk membiarkan kesedihannya larut dalam kehangatan yang Kyuhyun kebersamaan yang Kyuhyun tawarkan kepadanya.

"kau bisa memulai hidup yang baru dengan semangat yang baru dan aku akan menemanimu"

Kyuhyun menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang mengantarkan eunhyuk terlelap dalam tidur yang tak dia rasakan selama dua hari ini.

Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk mengikuti perkataan Kyuhyun, mempercayakan hidupnya kepada orang asing yang baru dia temui.

.

.

.

.

End…


End file.
